


from me to you, across the world

by nocheeseplease



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, final arch spoilers, hinata shōyō x kageyama tobio - Freeform, okay that’s it, they're big dorks, why am i so bad at this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocheeseplease/pseuds/nocheeseplease
Summary: kageyama writes hinata a letter and tells him not to open it until he gets to rio, and hinata being hinata forgets all about it(i’m bad at writing summary’s but that’s ok)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	from me to you, across the world

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is the first fic that i’ve actually liked enough to publish on here so please enjoy.
> 
> i was also really in the feels when i wrote this and idk if that reflects it or not but oh well.
> 
> happy reading :)

Tobio’s hands shook ever so slightly as he held the letter, the most important thing he had ever written. Today was the day of Karasuno high school’s graduation, and Tobio would be leaving his home for the past three years. He was happy that his third year was finally over, and with that possibly his entire school career. Not that it mattered to Tobio. With his invitation to join the Japan national team as the starting setter, at only age 18 was reason enough not to go to college.

But Tobio would miss Karasuno too. The place where he acquired a level headspace, the place where he had rediscovered respect and discipline, the place where he had changed so much in so little time, not only as a student, but as an athlete, a person, and a friend.

  
That’s why this letter was so important. It was for his best friend, the person who had kickstarted his evolution into something positive, the person who had pulled him out of the shade and into direct sunlight. Hinata Shoyo was Tobio’s driving force to becoming a better person, not the sport he loved so much.

  
It was a simple letter that thanked Hinata for being there when Tobio had needed him the most. So what if Tobio had gotten really into writing it and maybe said some things that were a little abstract or out there in the form of the blurry line that divided friends and more than friends. And So what if Tobio had gotten a little teary-eyed writing it at the end.

  
“Hey Kageyama” Tobio’s head shot up and he stuffed the letter into his blazer pocket, “It’s time for the class to line up, you seemed kinda out of it so I thought I would tell you.”

  
It was just the class president. Not anybody who really shouldn’t have seen it.“Oh okay.”

  
Tobio got into his spot in line and marched with his classmates to the graduation hall. His class arrived first so they sat in the wings, and waited for the rest of his year to arrive. Tobio tried to keep his eyes down as Hinata’s class walked in. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, the ceremony started.

  
When Kageyama got his diploma he couldn’t help but make eye contact with Hinata. The smile that greeted him was the best thing that he had seen all day.

  
When the ceremony finally ended Kageyama pulled Hinata into the gym, and when they were there the latter practically begged for Kageyama to serve to him. He couldn’t help but remember their very first meeting in this gym, and how sometimes ending and beginnings could really be parallels.

  
“Oi Hinata, I think you should probably go, your mom will want to see you.”

“Ugh. I hate that you’re right. Fine.”

  
“Before you go though. I have something to give you.” Tobio pulled the letter out of his blazer pocket, and although it was thoroughly crumpled it was still intact. He turned to Hinata and handed it to him. “Now, don’t open this until you get to Rio, promise.”

  
“Wow Kageyama, I didn’t know you knew that word... or how to write.”

“Yea I know it's surprising. Just, don’t open it until you get to Rio.”

  
“Okay I promise, I won’t. And, I won’t forget about you while i’m there. It's only gonna be 2 years and when I come back, I’m gonna be the strongest there is.’’

  
“Just know I won’t lose to you.”

  
+

  
Shoyo loved riding his bike. Whether it was through the mountains in Miyagi to get to school each morning, or weaving around the crowded streets of Rio de Janeiro. He loved the breeze in his hair and the sun shining on his skin.

Shoyo also loved his friends. Kouji and Izumi, Shoyo’s longest friend, everybody from volleyball club in high school, and of course his newest friend, Pedro.

  
Shoyo loved the home that he and Pedro had created, it was small, expensive, and didn’t have the best air conditioning unit, but it was Shoyo’s favorite place in the entire city. At the end of each day, he looked forward to going home and either watching TV with Pedro or studying up on Portuguese and English.

  
“Pedro! I’m home!” Shoyo called as he opened the door.

  
“Ok, cool what do you want for dinner?” Pedro responded from their little kitchen.

  
“Whatever you want, I don’t really care that much,” Shoyo responded with a smile.

  
“Before you go do whatever, I was cleaning the house and therefore cleaning your room, when I found an opened letter, I’m pretty sure it was addressed to you, so I left it on your bed.”

  
“Okay thanks!” Shoyo said as he closed himself into his room. _A letter?_ He thought. _I don’t ever remember receiving a let-_ “ Oh my god I’m an idiot.”

  
When Shoyo saw the letter he was instantly reminded that this was from Kageyama, and he was supposed to open it nine months ago.

  
“Well, better late then never, and I am definitely in Rio, so here goes.”

Hinata ripped open the envelope and the letter fell open all in Kageyama’s messy handwriting.

  
_Dear Hinata Shoyo,_

  
_I hope that whenever you open and read this you are safe at home in Rio. I know it’s hot there so make sure that you wear your sunscreen or whatever. Anyways, I already miss you, even though when I’m writing this you technically haven’t left yet. I’ll try not to go crazy over it and text or call you every day. I decided to write this to you because I’ve been recently thinking, wow, we’re really done. High School ends soon and no more early Volleyball club, no more team trips to Tokyo, no more nationals with the best people I know. Honestly I never even believed it would end, but now it’s over and our small world in Miyagi, isn’t just that anymore. The world is so much bigger than it was when we were 15, and you’re on the other side of it. You’ve taught me so many important lessons and, you really helped me when I needed it the most. When I first met you I was in a bad place, lacking respect and confidence but you pulled me out and made me learn things about myself that I probably never would have. So thank you, for being there, thank you for being you, and most of all, thank you for the happiest 3 years of my life. I love you._

_Sincerely, Kageyama Tobio._

  
Shoyo blinked in surprise at the end and then felt his eyes watering up and tears spilling over. Shoyo smiled sadly at the short letter that had probably taken Kageyama hours to write. To find the right words and ways to phrase them. To make sure that his handwriting wasn’t too messy.

  
Shoyo read it over and over again until he knew it word for word. Thank you for the happiest 3 years of my life. _I love you._

  
_I love you. I love you. I love you._

  
_I love you. I love you._

  
_I love you._

  
Shoyo wiped his tears and sniffled. In a shaky voice, Shoyo whispered five words that were meant for somebody 11,530 miles away.

  
“I love you too Tobio

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thank you so much for reading, i really do appreciate it! 
> 
> have an amazing day, you deserve it!


End file.
